


a sky full of stars

by mrocznoduszki



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, im sugar high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 21:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21125912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrocznoduszki/pseuds/mrocznoduszki
Summary: When Rayla and Callum meet group of elves who might know more about them than they think.*title inspired by Coldplay's song*





	a sky full of stars

They had been travelling through Xadia for sometime when they finally crossed their paths with Xadian citiziens. Teenage group of elves, to be precise.  
At first, they wanted to attack them, but when they saw Zym and heard Rayla's explanation, actually decided to help them out. And that's how they ended up together in some tavern which was owned by mother of Eartblood elf, Akkar.   
"... Can I have a question?" Ryala budged, suprised to see Vasati, another Earthblood elf, who seemed to be close to assasin's age. She seemed to be pretty anxious about something and Rayla wasn't sure if it was because Zym-Dragon Prince was sleeping on her laps or she was grinding her weapon. Nevertheless, she invited Vasati to sit, what she did, still pretty uncomfortable.  
"It's stupid, though, I don't know if I should bother you with this..."  
"It's fine, I'm not busy anyway." Ok, that was a lie. Rayla had to make a circuit, then feed Zym and Callum before he puts another poisonous flower in his mouth like last time. Rayla smiled to herself when she remembered curing rash on boy's body with healing plant. It felt so nice to hold his hand, just to laugh together and pretend that they weren't in the middle of the war and he was in danger.   
"... You and Callum... are a couple?" Weapon felt on the floor with loud bang that made Zym wake up and squeak in fear. Rayla quickly calmed Dragon Prince, which reassured, felt asleep again. Rayla lowered to reach her weapon and tried not to make eye contact with Vasati when she put it away.  
No, we aren't. Why would you say that?" Rayla cursed herself in mind, when she heard how hurt she sounded. Yes, maybe she had a little crush on Callum, but so what? He liked Claudia and it wasn't like they would ever see each other after the war, anyway. It was no point in trying, so why did it still hurt so much?   
"I don't know, you... just kinda act like you were." Vasati shrugged her shoulders, little bit ashamed of herself and question she just asked.  
"I'm sorry if I disrespected you by asking this."  
"No, it's ok. It's just..." Rayla sighed heavily before taking a look on sleeping Zym. She had never had a girl friend and it was hard to explain your feeling to Runaan, who kept yelling "FOCUS ON YOUR TRAINING RAYLA!". Only Tinker could try to understand her, but since he was usually busy with Runaan, Rayla had learnt to keep all things to herself, especially those that involved feelings.   
"... I don't know what really made you think of this. We're friends, that's all."   
"Ugh, sure." Aien, Sunfire elf sprang out from the room next door when he smirked at Rayla, making blood in her veins boil.  
"What is that supposed to mean?" She tried her best not to yell or move so she wouldn't wake Zym up, but she wanted to put her hands on Airen's throat so badly that moment.  
"Nothing." Elf kept smirking when he nodded in Vasati's direction.  
"It's time we get some rest, because we're leaving early tomorrow." Earthblood elf reached his side and Rayla couldn't miss the look she gave Aien when he kept smiling at Rayla. Maybe Vasati's question wasn't all about Rayla and Callum. Maybe Vasati herself needed some girl advice.  
"See you two in the morning." Rayla watched as Aien and Vasati passed Callum in the door before they closed it leaving two friends and one mall Dragon Prince alone.

"...Rayla, it's unfair for you to sleep on the floor." They were having this argument for over an hour and it didn't seem to end soon. The tavern was full so they could only get room with single bed and there was no way Rayla would sleep in it with Callum, not after what both Vasati and Aien had implied. She preferred to have aching bones for the next morning than die inside. It wasn't like she wasn't used to sleeping on the floor, anyway.  
"Come, it's got enough place for both of us and Zym." Callum sighed, when elf didn't move. Rayla closed her eyes, tried to calm her mind down and just get few hours of sleep even though it was hard to get used to sleeping at night. However she couldn't enjoy her peace, not when she was feeling his presence so near to her.  
"Callum, what do you want?" She turned around to find him now lying on the floor next to her. Suddenly Rayla felt her cheeks getting warm and this stupid blush appearing as she noticed that their lips were just inches away. She pulled away in safe distance, trying not to freak out.   
What was it supposed to mean? Why did he leave the bed? And why did he get so close to her? Was she going crazy because of what Aien had said?  
"... Ray, ur ok?" She turned around to see Callum's worried expresssion. He probably had no idea what was happening in her head and honestly even Rayla didn't know. What she understood however was that this stupid little human needed to get proper rest before they head to Dragon Queen. That's why she showed with her hand the bed that was waiting for him.  
"Go to bed. Now."   
"And what if I don't?" Callum teased her, which made her both roll eyes and her heart skip a beat.   
"I'm going to make you do it. Now, go and let me sleep in peace."  
"I won't." Callum crossed his legs and sat still on the floor with stubborness painted on his face.  
"It's either both of us or none." Rayla sighed heavily before she came up with a decision.  
"Fine then, you sleep on the floor." She jumped on the bed and welcomed warmth and fresh scent of sheets. However, she didn't enjoy it for a long time because few seconds later she felt someone stealing that bedding.  
"What? It's not like it's all yours, anyway." He defenced himself under her judgemental look when he smiled at assasin with triumphant smile. Rayla rolled her eyes and was about to stand up and leave this heaven on earth that was real bed instead of floor when she felt her feet getting stuck.  
"Zym, what are you doing here?" Dragon didn't bother to answer when it closed its eyelids and fell asleep, right on Rayla's legs, who groaned in annoyance, causing Callum to crack even bigger smile.  
"I don't think you want to wake him up." Rayla knew Callum was damn right, because since Zym started to get older, his sleeping schedule started to become similiar to hers- sleeping during the day and playing whole night, which they couldn't allow. Assasin cursed at herself in mind, knowing perfectly well that she was now stuck in this soft, warm bed with Zym on her legs and Callum...  
"Come on, don't be mad." He laughed and Rayla tried her best not to also crack a smile. Instead, she turned around, to not let him see the blush on her cheeks. Why was he again so close? Why did he keep messing with her head? Maybe it was all just a dream?  
"Hey... Ray..." Asssasin reluctantly turned around to again see Callum's face inches away from her. She was sure he could see that damn blush even in complete darkness, but she didn't care anymore. She could always blame it on some kind of disease, right?  
"... You're pretty cool, you know that, right?"  
"Of course, now if you let me sleep..." She was about to turn around again when his hand slipped on her cheek, making her whole body feel like on fire.  
"Sure. Good night." And before she realised, he gave a small peck in her lips and then turned his back at her.   
WHAT DID JUST HAPPEN? Was she dreaming or was it real? Maybe she really was sick?   
Lovesick.   
"... You're pretty cool too." She could see him smiling when she rested her head on his shoulder, embracing him in back hug. 

Maybe after all Airen was right.  
Maybe they were a couple.


End file.
